Hold me
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: "Siente su corazón latir con fuerza y el propio parece desembocarse a causa de él. No importa nada en realidad. Solo su conexión y la calidez que los rodea. ―Es más cálido si nos abrazamos, ¿no crees?" [Para Florecita1008JG]


**Notas de autor.** Sigo con los premios. Este día fue un maratón de premios. D: ¡Me explotan! Luego me tomaré más tiempo de relaaaaaax. Okay, tras varias negociaciones me pidieron esto: " _Una combinación entre el beso en la frente junto con la frase "es más cálido si nos abrazamos" para el Jerza estaría bien_ _." FLUFFLY. FLUFFLY._ Inspirado en la canción: Hold me de Tom Odell (LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL) _  
_Fairy tail no me pertenece.

* * *

Premio a: **Florecita1008JG** como primer lugar al maratón multicolor del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Hold me**

* * *

 _I. I shouldn't say it, but I'm starting to think I care_ _._ _I've had a drink, you probably think my judgement isn't clear_ _a_ _nd it's getting late now, we're a long way from our homes_ _b_ _efore you leave, before you grieve, there's one thing you should know_

Jellal es de esas personas, quizás el único humano del planeta, que no se deja ser feliz o de distraerse un poco. Piensa en que no tiene el derecho a hacerlo; había hecho cosas malas y en su camino de redención, se había prometido mantenerse derecho: no espacios para pequeñas alegrías, no espacio para el amor. Hasta que sintiera que pagó todos sus pecados.

Por momentos se tambalea en un tacón, al ganar el impulso y el deseo de amarla. Muchas veces, todo el tiempo, su sonrisa se cuelga en su mente, la pinta de escarlata y lo martilla. Pero es fuerte y resiste, al ponerse como nueva meta alcanzar la sonrisa de Erza, para poder sonreír a su lado.

Cae, para que dice que no. Está enamorado de ella, aunque pusiera primero su "trabajo de rendición", Erza está primero. Porque aunque no lo parezca, en parte lo hace para liberar su alma y para sentirse digno de ella. Y quizás algún día, logrará hacerlo.

Dentro de sus límites está el no fiestas, no bebidas, no romance y sí mucho recorrido de batallas para eliminar la maldad del mundo. Y aunque la guerra terminó, y quiso darles el merecido descanso a los miembros de su gremio, aceptó quedarse al festejo.

Todos merecen un momento de distracción después de tanta tensión. Todos necesitan esa fiesta y enjundia que les recuerdes que las cosas están bien para ellos. Todos necesitan ese rayito de esperanza que les diga que el mundo estará bien, incluso para personas como ellos. Ellos necesitan, sentirse parte de algo. Aceptados y por primera vez, no ser villanos.

Lo sabe y por eso se unió.

Por ellos. Por él. Por ella. Quiere estar con Erza. Quiere que le recuerde todo lo maravilloso que le espera al final de su camino.

La noche cae en Mangolia. Miembros y aliados de Fairy Tail se encuentran festejando la victoria y la paz que hay, de momento, entre ellos. La verdad, aunque no se sienta apto de dicha atmósfera, le regocija el hecho de ver que las personas a su alrededor ―y en el entorno de Erza―, son felices.

La felicidad parece alcanzable. Y sino, que le quiten esa botella de cerveza que está bebiendo.

Oh, que las mujeres de ese gremio pueden ser muy insistentes cuando se les dice que no. No quiso desairar y para no desencajar con nadie, se unió a su modo al festejo, bebiendo en un rincón oscuro. Vigilando desde las sombras.

―Tú jamás vas a cambiar, Jellal.

Meredy lo ve con una mirada de desaprobación y ante el silencio, prefiere seguir hablando.

―No sé lo que estás esperando, pero sería bueno un descanso…

Asiente y le enseña la botella de cerveza. La bate para que vea que está a la mitad. ―Estoy en eso ―sonríe ―mi nuevo camino de redención.

Con sorpresa lo observa y se siente aliviada de que se integre a su manera. Jellal no es tan malo y se castiga mucho más de lo que se merece. No se puede evitar sonreír de placidez al verlo así, su rostro se mira más tranquilo, no sabe si achacarlo al alcohol, pero algo es algo, y él luce diferente.

Pese a aceptar la invitación por vergüenza ante tanta negación, él al fin empuja cualquier idea que lo frena a ser feliz. Hoy parece dispuesto a aceptar su felicidad y eso, es lo que más desea para él.

―No bebas demasiado, no creo que tengas tolerancia ―le dice antes de dejarlo solo.

Y en realidad, es demasiado tarde para ese consejo.

Cuando considera que ha bebido lo suficiente. Camina para salir de la improvisada de carpa. El alcohol de sus venas le está dictando una fuerte orden: _«buscarla»_ porque no sabe cuánto tiempo pasará hasta volverla a ver.

Todo parece bien trazado para el destino.

El alcohol le inyecta valor para que saque el deseo, anteriormente prohibido. Y que Erza aparezca a su lado, es la señal de que debe hacerlo. Esa noche es especial, es única.

―Hola.

Le saluda con timidez. Un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas y él sonríe ante ello.

―Hola.

Se quedan en silencio y Erza baja su mirada para ponerse a jugar nerviosa con su cabello.

―Erza, hay algo que necesito decirte ―alza la vista al sentir que el cuerpo de Jellal se posiciona frente, y muy junto, a ella. El aliento alcoholizado de él, choca contra su rostro.

―Estás borracho.

―Algo.

―Deberías descansar ―su mirada es severa.

Él niega. ―Necesito decirte algo ―repite ―por favor ―su voz suena como una débil súplica. Transmite sinceridad y necesidad, que la pelirroja vuelve la vista hacia él y se sonroja.

Algo parece conmoverla que descruza sus brazos y alza su rostro para indicarle que es toda oídos.

* * *

 _II. When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms_ _. Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart. When you hold me, when you hold me in your arms. Oh when you hold me, yeah I can feel your heart beating_

Vacila.

Se supone que esa noche es especial porque se olvidaría de todo y buscaría tan solo unos minutos de felicidad. Esa noche, él sería egoísta y se sinceraría con ella.

Las palabras se aglomeran en su garganta. Está trabado y la impaciencia de Erza, le está poniendo nervioso. Sabe que si no se apura, ella en cualquier momento protestará y lo mandará a dormir.

¿Cómo decirle que la noche es joven y que quiere pasarla con ella?, ¿Cómo decirle que esa noche se permite mandar al diablo todo? ¿Cómo decirle que solo le importa ella?

Debe de saberlo.

Consciente de que no va a poder hablar, da un paso para arrimarse a ella y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo. Ella se paraliza, sus brazos caen muertos a su costado y un rubor rojo y ardiente cubre su rostro.

Tartamudea y es incapaz de preguntarle por qué, aunque no exista razón lógica por buscar… con ese abrazo, él le da su corazón. Lo siente latir con fuerza y como si fuera arte de magia, sus brazos se elevan para sujetarlo por la cintura. Quiere retenerlo un rato más, quiere sentirlo más de ella.

Siente su corazón latir con fuerza y el propio parece desembocarse a causa de él. No importa nada en realidad. Solo su conexión y la calidez que los rodea.

―Es más cálido si nos abrazamos, ¿no crees?

Se separa un poco de ella para estudiar sus ojos. Mismos que se iluminan y parpadean como si fueran estrellas. La ve hermosa y adorable con esa vergüenza que ocasionan sus muestras de afecto ―lo que más le gusta de ella: Erza puede ser temible y respetada, pero en el fondo es muy frágil y los actos de amor, la avergüenzan fácilmente.

Sus mejillas lucen rosas y él acaricia una de ellas.

Le es imposible hablar, pero no sentirlo.

* * *

 _III. Suddenly I'm standing on a treetop up so high_ _and all the songs, and all the poems, suddenly they're right. And I'm dumb founded by the breaths of your self control but I don't care 'cause you're here, and you and I both know_

El hechizo de amor de las hadas cobra sentido; la calidez emitida por esa persona especial, arrastra otros signos de amor: la ve hermosa, algo revolotea en la boca del estómago, la garganta se seca, el tiempo se alarga y las rodillas tiemblan solo porque está frente a él.

El silencio no importa. Piensa en mil frases poéticas o canciones de amor, que revelen sus sentimientos. No obstante todo se queda corto ante ella y lo que le quiere decir _«que su presencia es perfecta y vuelve todo posible», «nadie es como tú, nadie me hará sentir lo que tú.»_

Sin habla, se mueve. Se agacha y deposita un cálido beso en su frente. ―Gracias.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, dejándola quieta. Ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginó algo así. Con ese beso de agradecimiento le robó el habla y la capacidad de movimiento.

―Eso es lo que te quería decir, gracias por todo Erza.

* * *

 **D: corto porque no quiero hacerlo OOC. ¡Estoy fundida! ¡Cinco fics en un día! ¡Es un milagro que no haya revuelto nombres!**

 **Espero que te guste flor =) Fluffy como mi alma.**


End file.
